


[瞳耀/枫考/破谅]良辰-拾玖

by beiyi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi





	[瞳耀/枫考/破谅]良辰-拾玖

良辰-拾玖

白羽瞳x展耀  
江枫x伯邑考  
轩辕破x陈友谅  
不拆。古风ABO   
全部都是我xjb写的，极度ooc致歉。  
谢谢各位的红心蓝手以及评论。  
——————————————————

轩辕破从小就被娘亲教导，不能仗势欺人，尤其是若长大成了乾元更不能欺负坤泽。

可轩辕破从没想过，他会被一个坤泽欺负。

陈友谅将他往床上一推，摔得他眼冒金星，本就因为药性而晕乎乎的脑袋变得更加迷糊。轩辕破挣扎的想要爬起来，就听到陈友谅一句语气不善，“好好躺着”。轩辕破向来是对陈友谅言听计从，便又乖乖躺着，不敢再乱动。虽然他常到镇国公府里走动，却是头一次进了陈友谅的卧房。但此时他却没有心思仔细看清陈友谅卧房的布置，是否都是陈友谅最钟爱的淡雅颜色，轩辕破只觉的腹中像是有一团火，烧着他眼圈都热辣滚烫的红了起来，而理他不远的陈友谅身上却萦绕着一股如蜜的味道，让他想饥肠辘辘，若是能啃上一口最好。

陈友谅拧了干净的布巾给轩辕破擦脸，这傻子都被药性烧的满面通红，却也因为自己刚才说的话不曾挪动分毫。陈友谅真不知该笑话他痴傻还是先给他降温。要说解药性，往冷水了泡上一时也就好了，但现在正是冷的时节，数九寒天在冷水了泡过只怕要伤了气血经脉，陈友谅自然不敢让轩辕破尝试这种办法，只能用冷布巾替他擦洗，希望能快些降温。

“谅谅，胸口热。”轩辕破按住他的手腕儿带到自己的胸口，轩辕破本就穿着宽松短衣，此时衣襟敞开，陈友谅的指尖碰到了他结实的胸膛，被他皮肤的热度像是烫着一般缩回了手。轩辕破五官英气，本来自有一副天真自在的少年模样，如今却委屈的跟只断奶的幼兽一样，烧红的眼角都写着不韵世事的委屈。他自是不知道刚才喝下去的酒里放了什么，但陈友谅却知道，陈明俊胆大妄为想用这酒成其好事，与何状元结欢，没想到自己糊涂却让轩辕破喝下了这酒。

即便往常陈友谅嘴硬却偏偏心肠软，轩辕破这傻子也不过是听了自己的话，心思几番，陈友谅坐在床边游移不定。轩辕破却早就被药性烧的难受，他觉得自个儿就像饿了多日的熊，而陈友谅就是那最醇香可口的蜜水，通身都散发着让他脑袋发晕的气味。

陈友谅一时不察，竟就被轩辕破仰面扑倒在床榻之上，因着他用力过猛，床上罩着的浅紫色纱幔都晃悠悠的扑腾了几下。

“谅谅，我饿，我热。”轩辕破急的不行，眼神对上陈友谅的，眸子里都是那委屈又可怜的情绪，反而盖过了情欲，陈友谅还在愣神，轩辕破便开始解他的衣带。陈友谅衣带繁复，平日都一条一件穿戴整齐，如今轩辕破不得要领，打算动手撕开这碍事的腰带，却冷不丁被陈友谅一掌推开。

轩辕破也愣了片刻，本就稀里糊涂的神智此刻彻底成了一团浆糊，陈友谅不等轩辕破再做什么野蛮的行径，翻身跨坐在了轩辕破的身上。陈友谅甫一落下身子，便感觉股缝蹭着了一团火热，轩辕破也忍不住动了动身子，好让自己下身的阳物硬挺能贴着陈友谅的臀肉多蹭几下，缓解自己心里这团莫名奇妙的火。

“傻子…。我教你什么是洞房。”陈友谅懒懒的抬眸看向轩辕破，神态自若别有风情，他又嫌自己两边垂下的小辫儿碍事，用手捻着离唇边最近的那根含在唇上。轩辕破从未见过此般模样得陈友谅，就这么痴痴的看的入了迷。陈友谅也不管这人的痴相，稍稍直起身子，方便解衣带，只是当他立坐起来臀瓣离开了轩辕破下身，轩辕破就赶紧伸手按住他的腰身，往下一压便又亲昵的蹭在一起，陈友谅被他不知羞耻的模样气着了，眼神带着不耐一瞥，轩辕破赶紧松了手，一副老老实实的模样看向陈友谅。即便是自己主动，被对方盯着瞧也是件极其羞耻的事情，陈友谅唇间还含着那根小辫儿，口不能言，只好直接伸手捂住轩辕破明亮的眸子，让他别看自己。轩辕破似也明白了他的意思，自己拿双手遮了眼睛，陈友谅这才放下心来，低头解开了衣带。家里人宠爱，自己平常穿着看似素净却都是上好的绫罗绸缎，最是复杂规整，此时耐着性子一件一件脱了下来，就连亵衣都褪了下来。所说此时未曾情动，那真是自欺欺人，轩辕破平日就很少收敛味息，松林的气息清新怡人，此时借着药性倒像是被火点燃的松林，漫山遍野都是热浪滚滚让人头晕脑胀满身大汗的味道。陈友谅左手再次按在轩辕破的胸口，右手伸到自己的裤腰，稍褪亵裤。

轩辕破透过自己遮眼的指缝，瞧了个一清二楚。

陈友谅本就肤白俊俏，此时赤身露体更被烛光惶惶晕出了一层光泽，像流光溢彩的珍珠，脸上却带着羞赧的红晕，情欲裹着纯洁，热烈奔放下掩着娇纵矜持，陈友谅此时让轩辕破生出一股无法形容美感。轩辕破咽了咽口水，忍不住赞叹一句，“谅谅，你真好看。”陈友谅本来正解开轩辕破的裤带，听闻他这又痴又直的夸赞忍不住望着轩辕破笑了一下，只是嘴角抿着勾了一下，连着下颌那颗小痣都皱了皱，让轩辕破神魂颠倒。

轩辕破也很少自渎，少年郎平日只晓得练武发泄精力，如今被陈友谅手掌握住硬挺的阳根，竟然立刻臊的满脸通红，连句囫囵话都说不清楚，“谅谅，谅谅……你的手。”陈友谅也被他直白的话语臊着双颊飞红的却依旧装出恶狠狠的语气让轩辕破闭嘴。轩辕破的性器都不消抚慰，早就挺立起来，陈友谅对此事也是一知半解，从哥哥们听来个大概，潦草的握着轩辕破炽热的阳物套弄几下。他这般主动也晓得是丢人的事儿，不想正面看着轩辕破遂转过身去，抬起腰身，扶着轩辕破的阳物，缓缓坐了下去。

只是他不知道这件事如此难受。乾元的阳物过于粗壮，此时又不是陈友谅的信期，后处未做好扩张就硬塞进了这根，前端顶开他紧闭的穴口，甫一进入就摩擦着肠肉带来让陈友谅爽快的感觉，他从未享过的乐趣滋味儿，让他腿根儿发软，身子一歪便不受控制的往下一坐，本想着后处太过紧致，该慢点送入，此时一坐，轩辕破整根硬挺就像楔子一样将陈友谅钉住了，差点噎的他喘不上气来。

轩辕破也被这突如其来的快感，惊的喘了一声，顾不得捂住眼睛，想看看陈友谅此时的模样。他不知陈友谅已经转过身背对他，刚睁开眼睛只瞧见了陈友谅光裸瘦削的后背，肩胛骨因着用力而格外分明，轮廓线条到腰身更为纤细，两瓣儿臀肉像粉色的蜜桃，贴着自己的胯骨，柔软的臀肉都被骨头硌着变了形，像是契在了自己腰胯上。陈友谅背对着轩辕破，自然不知道轩辕破已经放下手，现在直勾勾的盯着自个儿的后背，他只一心一意的想要坐起来，好让轩辕破的阳物入的不那么深，深的让他受不住的眼泪都要溢出来。只是他刚好不容易双手撑着轩辕破的大腿，将身子抽离同轩辕破契合的部位，就猛的被轩辕破带着热度常年习武而生有薄茧的手掌扣住腰身。

陈友谅又羞又恼，扭过脸去瞪轩辕破。只是陈友谅面上漾着欢愉的羞怯，倒不像他往常故作的凶狠模样，反而是巫山的细雨朦胧在他潋滟水光的眸子里，又恰似盛着秋雨绵绵的桂花，蜜饯一样的金蕊晃悠悠的挂着泪珠不掉，他嘴里还咬着一根细辫，银色的发饰嵌在他嫣红的唇上，含着春情绵延都铺陈在他的眉目间，如泣如诉。

轩辕破一时分不清，这是现实还是梦境。

傻愣愣的腰胯用力往上一顶，颠的陈友谅怒斥一声，“你胡乱动什么！”只这次轩辕破没乖乖听话，阳物顶入陈友谅身子带来的愉悦过于美好，让他食髓知味，贪婪的想要索取更多，不由分说按住陈友谅的腰，大开大合的上下肏干起来。没有准备充分就被凶狠对待的嫩肉此时随着轩辕破每一次的顶入都紧紧吮住逞凶的阳物，仿佛依依不舍，鼓励它进的更深。但陈友谅的身子却挣扎的扭动，想要逃开这像疯了一般涌进内里的欢愉快乐。

“呜，停下，快停下，你这个呆子，我，我让你停下！”

轩辕破力气极大，这个姿势他进的尤其深，陈友谅觉着自己是一只被卷进松林风涛的无助弧鸟，只能随着松针拍打带来的林间风上下摇摆。

“谅谅是热的。”轩辕破傻兮兮的笑了笑，但他的声线也染上了极乐欢喜的低沉，大概是药性使然，一旦轩辕破尝到了个中滋味，便停不下来。“让你住口！”陈友谅被肏的东倒西歪，说出的话再没半分威慑，此刻轩辕破又嫌陈友谅背对着他，看不清陈友谅的神情，便扶着陈友谅转了一圈。本来他的阳根就顶在陈友谅深处的腔口肏干，这是乾元的本能，又因这变换体位的动作让阳根顶端狠狠研磨了陈友谅柔软紧闭的腔口，过分灭顶疯狂的快乐将陈友谅的神智和力气一同抽离，惹得他腿根发软，彻底塌下了腰身，由着轩辕破胡闹。


End file.
